Lips
by Levy-Chama
Summary: Kotone sonríe feliz. Crystal atesora aquella sonrisa. [GL] [AU]


**Lips**

**...**

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece~

**Shipping:** NewReplacementShipping (Crystal & Kotone)

**Nota:** Las amo tanto a las dos uvu

**...**

* * *

Aquellos labios rojo cereza. Tan apetecibles, tan dulces. Otra vez hablaban. Palabras inocentes y tiernas; llenas de emociones tan dulces y energéticas. Aquellos labios rojo cereza se curvaban hacia arriba, formando una preciosa sonrisa, revelando así una blanca y brillante dentadura. Seduciendo a toda persona que la viera. Aquellos labios rojo cereza otra vez se alzaban provocativos hacia Crystal, quien deseaba fundir los suyos con aquellos carnosos y vírgenes labios. Apetitosos, suaves, deliciosos. Los quería.

**…**

La puerta de su habitación nuevamente se abre. Crystal se halla sentada en su cama, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho, envolviéndolas con sus brazos. Su portátil se halla frente a ella. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la espabila, fijando su mirada en el causante de la perturbación de su momento de ocio. Y oh, es ella. Otra vez.

Las castañas hebras de Kotone se mecen al son de su caminar. Caminar que se dirigía hacia Crystal. La peliazul observa el recorrido de la chica, que le pareció tortuosamente lento; pero hermoso.

Crystal pensaba que toda acción que Kotone hacía era hermosa.

Kotone no lo sabía.

La castaña, con ambas manos unidas detrás de su espalda, deja ir hacia adelante su torso; colocando su cabeza en un ángulo posible para poder observar qué tanto miraba Crystal en su portátil. La peliazul tan solo guarda silencio y deja que Kotone por si sola saciara su duda.

Crystal veía un video sobre una receta de brownies.

A Kotone le encantaban los brownies.

Crystal lo sabía perfectamente.

Los ojos de la castaña se iluminaron emocionados. Esperanzados buscaron la cristalina mirada para confirmar lo que tanto pensaba. Crystal le asiente en silencio con una diminuta pero significativa sonrisa. Entonces la castaña al ver aquello se le ilumina todo a su alrededor, pareciendo que brillaba.

Y Kotone de la emoción salta a abrazar a Crystal. Pegando así la cabeza de la peliazul a su pecho, rodeándola con sus brazos y alborotándole el cabello a causa de los mini saltitos que daba.

En ese momento Crystal se envuelve en la fragancia de Kotone. El tierno olor impregnado en su ropa era tan amable, causándole cosquillas a Crystal en su nariz por lo delicioso que era.

Crystal adoraba el olor de Kotone. Era su olor favorito.

Kotone no lo sabía.

La castaña se sienta sobre sus piernas en la cama de Crystal. Preguntando cuándo esta cocinaría los dichosos dulces. Estaba emocionada, parecía una niña pronta a recibir un regalo. Kotone deseaba ese regalo, porque la peliazul cocinaba muy rico.

Crystal le responde que tal vez los haga mañana. Debía conseguir todos los ingredientes que pedía la receta para hornear correctamente los brownies. Y Kotone chilla feliz, removiéndose excitada sobre sí. Ya quería que fuera mañana, no podía esperar.

Las mejillas de la castaña se sonrojan mientras sonríe. Crystal las observa y el deseo de besarlas se hace intenso, quemando su pecho por tener que reprimir su anhelo. Muerde ligeramente su labio inferior para poder así distraer sus pensamientos, pero aquello no funcionaba del todo bien. Ya no.

Kotone habla atropelladamente, expulsando palabra tras palabra a Crystal sobre qué otras cosas podrían hacer para acompañar a los brownies. Porque comer brownies era especial, y los brownies merecían algo dignos de ellos que hagan más placentero el comerlos.

Y Crystal se pierde viendo esos labios que se mueven hiperactivos, preguntándose cómo sabrían. Quería probarlos. Estaba completamente segura que sabrían mil veces mejor que cualquier brownie u otro dulce. Entonces nuevamente se encontraba mordiéndose el labio inferior con mayor fuerza para acallar sus pensamientos. Pero ahora quería morder los labios de Kotone. Y eso estaba mal, no podía morder a Kotone. Ella no era un brownie, aunque aun así quería descubrir el sabor de Kotone. Y no podía evitar imaginar el momento en su mente, emborrachando del gusto a Crystal, porque la idea sonaba tan placentera. Fantasear con ello no haría daño. Ya lo había hecho una vez, otra no estaría mal.

Crystal todos los días deseaba probar los labios de Kotone.

Kotone no lo sabía.

La castaña relame sus labios y traga saliva. Hablar tanto le secaba la garganta. Vuelve a mirar a Crystal, quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Le mueve el hombro, llamando así su atención. Kotone le pregunta si está bien comer helado con los brownies. Crystal responde que sí.

Kotone salta de su asiento y festeja contenta.

—¡Gracias Crys! Eres la mejor hermana del mundo—

Y la castaña se marcha de la habitación a la suya propia. Crystal sonríe al ver a Kotone tan feliz, le gustaba ver a Kotone feliz.

* * *

Ouh yeah, esta vez son sisters mis dos chiquitas uvu Pero no jodan con que es incesto, porque el "amor" de Crys no es correspondido.

_**Levy la chica ruda~**_


End file.
